


Nightmare

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [72]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmare, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events in Turkey, yet it seemed his nightmares continued to follow him like a shadow. [Part 9/9]





	Nightmare

* * *

James woke in a panic, trying to get his breathing under control.

He looked at M sleeping peacefully beside him and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Two weeks had passed since their return from Turkey, and his nightmares were getting worse.

The events played out the same, but each time, he failed to save her.

He knew M was starting to worry about him.

If he continued on like this, he would be a liability in the field and he couldn’t allow that to happen.

He had to overcome these nightmares before they finally drove him to insanity.

 

 


End file.
